Suffering not so Alone
by KristenHalea
Summary: What if Burt wasn't so accepting of Kurt? Starts after "Furt".
1. Chapter 1

It started after the phone call.

* * *

><p><em>Dad had just sat down at the table next to Carol, I was next to Finn and we were a<em>

_bout to start eating when the phone rang. Dad got up to answer it, before anyone else could, so we waited for him to come back. After 10 minutes Carol said to just go ahead and start, while she went to see what was taking so long. Finn immediately began scarfing down food like he was about to be fried in the electric chair. I slowly took a few bites, wondering what was going on in the living room. Carol silently came back in and sat down looking worried._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" Finn asked between bites of food._

_She looked up, and smiled. "Nothing sweetheart. Hurry up and finish, you and I are going to get ice cream." She then looked over at me, "Kurt, honey, your father wants to talk to you when you are finished. He's up in your room."_

_I quickly got up, "okay, I'll clean up afterwards". I made my upstairs and opened my door, to find my dad sitting on my bed looking at a picture of me and Finn. "Dad?"_

_He looked at me, and then stood up. "Kurt. Sit down." I sat quickly, since he looked mad._

"_Dad? What's wrong? Did something happened? Who was on the phone?"_

_He glared at me, before telling me to shut up. I gasped. Had I heard him right? "This is your fault!"_

"_Dad? I don't. What's going on? I don't understand." I could feel my eyes burning, just waiting for the tears to fall._

"_I got a call from the police department. Somebody spray painted the word_ 'FAG'_ all over the shop's windows. And some of the cars out front got their windows smashed in. So. You tell me. Why did this happen?" He was past mad, there was something in his eyes, that made my heart sink._

"_Please. Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't do it, It wasn't my fault-" I didn't even finish my sentence before my cheek was on fire. I hissed and choked back a sob. _

"_This is your fault. If you weren't such a fag, this wouldn't have happened!" I couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? "_

* * *

><p>Ok... so this is my fist ever story! let me know what you all think! :D<em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2! I'm trying to make them longer! so bear with me! :D and Thank you to all those who reviewed/alerted this! :D I love you all!

* * *

><p>The next day I slowly crawled out of bed. My head was pounding and when I looked in the mirror my eyes were red and swollen. "Well that's what you get for crying all night," I said to my reflection. I thought about last night and immediately my eyes started to water. I ran to the bathroom and quickly wiped face down with a wet towel. I sighed as I got out my cover up, knowing it was going to take a lot to cover the handprint on my face. I had just finished when I heard Finn banging on the door.<p>

"DUDE! Hurry up!" I kept my head down as I walked out, hoping he wouldn't look too closely at me. Thank Gaga he didn't, just pushed me out of the way and slammed the door. I walked back to my room and got dressed, choosing not to go all out and simply putting on a black t-shirt, purple skinny jeans and my Converse. As I walked down stairs, I heard my dad and Carol in the kitchen whispering. I stopped just before walking in when I heard my name. I listened closely as my stepmom talked.

"Did something happen last night between you and Kurt, Dear? It sounded like he was crying when I went to check on him after we got back."

I didn't hear what my dad said, so I made my presence known by clearing my throat as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Carol said with a smile. "Do you want some breakfast?"

I looked at my dad and instantly felt sick. "No, I'm not hungry. Thank you though. Will you tell Finn, I'll be waiting in the car?"

Carol looked at me closely, narrowing her eyes. "Are you ok honey? You look a little pale…."

I stepped back towards the door, "Yes ma'm. I'm fine," I tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace. I grabbed my keys off the hook and all but ran out the door.

I unlocked the doors and climbed in turning on the heat. I jumped when my phone rang.

**From Blaine:**

**Good morning my love :D I'll see you at school.**

I smiled. He always knows when I need him…

**From Kurt:**

**I love you **

As I waited for Finn, I turned on the radio trying to find something to listen to, when I couldn't find anything I just turned it off sighing. I let my head drop against the steering wheel, and closed my eyes. Today's gonna be a bad day. I can feel it. I jumped when the door slammed shut.

"Don't slam my door Finn, or I'll make you walk to school," I said without looking up.

"Sorry. Hey. Are you ok?" I looked over at him, to see him staring at me.

"Wow Finn, you actually look concerned," I said tiredly.

"Come on Kurt, you know I love you," he sounded hurt. I sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's ok."

* * *

><p>We pulled into the parking lot and I quickly parked in an empty spot before it was tak<p>

en. I moved closer to my brother as soon as I saw the hockey team standing close to the door and gripped the strap on my bag tightly, my knuckles turning white. Finn walked me to my locker and went to his as soon as Blaine walked up.

"Good morning Babe, I brought you coff- what are you wearing," he asked handing me the cup of coffee.

"I was tired, and didn't feel like getting dressed, so this was the next best thing," I said sighing at the taste of coffee.

"Well I think you look amazing," he said taking my free hand and dragging me to first period.

* * *

><p>Things had been fine, till I was walking towards the cafeteria, when I was suddenly drenched in red slushy. I gasped as by nose and eyes started burning.<p>

"FAG" and then the laughter of the hockey team was the only thing I heard, before I felt someone grab me and pull me away.

"Don't open your eyes yet, love," Blaine said. He sat me down and quickly started washing the ice off my face, taking my cover up with it. I heard him gasp and I realized what he was seeing. I put a hand over my face and looked down. "Kurt. What happened? Who did this?"

I just shook my head and started to sob. He pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me, and whisper in my ear. "I love you, it's alright, everything's going to be ok." I just started crying harder. "Can you tell me who did it?"

I finally managed to choke out a no, before he sighed, kissed my forehead and went back to cleaning me up.

"You can open your eyes now," he said softly. I looked up at him whispered thanks. He pulled a shirt out of his bag. "Here It's better than wearing a wet shirt all day." When I didn't move he silently pulled mine over my head, and slipped the clean one on, before kissing me quickly on my lips and grabbing my hand dragging me out the door.

We made our way to the lunch room and sat down next to Finn, and the rest of New Directions. Blaine muttered something about getting food, while I just looked down at the table.

Mercedes's was the first to speak. "Kurt. Are you okay?" I looked up, which I knew was a big mistake when I heard everybody gasp.

* * *

><p>Review are always loved! as is the reviewer! :D Enjoy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Finn touched my cheek, "Cheesus, Kurt! What the hell, man?" I swatted his hand away.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I said looking away, covering my face with my hand.

"Fine my ass white boy. Who did this?" Mercedes grabbed my hand and tilted my face towards her.

"Nobody. I tripped last night in my room, and hit the dresser on the way down. It's nothing. Don't worry," I said smiling. She looked like she was about to say something else when Blaine slid next to me setting a tray with salad on it in front of me.

"Lunch is served," he said digging into his own burger. Everybody glared at him for interrupting, he looked back confused. "What?"

" Nothing, they just don't believe I fell is all."

"Well. Yeah. You're like the most graceful out of all of us. I don't believe you fell for a second."

"Thanks, babe. Love you too," I said picking up my fork before taking a bite. He just grinned and kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked through the front door. Thankfully nobody else said anything the rest of the day. Finn followed me up to my room.<p>

"Okay. It's just us. What happened, Bro?" I rolled my eyes and changed my slushied clothes.

"I told you. I fell. So drop it. Now. Finn, I love you, but please leave, I'm going to do my homework now." I shooed him out and locked the door behind him. As soon as he left, I sat down in front of my mirror looking at the bruise on my face. If you looked really closely you could almost make out the shape of my father's hand. I looked at the photo of Blaine I had next to my bed. "Blaine. I wish I could just tell you what happened."

* * *

><p>FINN's POV<p>

I sat outside Kurt's bedroom, my back against the door. I had promised him I wouldn't let him get hurt. What I didn't realize was that it meant keeping him from himself. Sighing, I slowly started to get up when I heard him whisper.

"Blaine. I wish I could just tell you what happened." So something _had_ happened. But, what?

"Kids? Are you home?" Mom's home. Wait. MOM! She would know what to do! I raced downstairs, and stopped just before slamming into her.

"Mom. I need your help. Something happened to Kurt, but he won't tell anyone what," I gushed out in one breathe.

"Is he okay?" Her eyebrows squished up like they always do when she's concerned.

"He has a bruise on his face. He said he fell in his room, but I don't believe him and neither does anyone else. Can you maybe see if he will tell you?"

"Where is he now?"

"His room," I pointed up. She immediately turned around and began walking up the stairs. I heard her knock on the door asking him to come downstairs. As soon as she was back in the kitchen, I grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to the living room to wait. I carefully listened in as Kurt sat down at the table upon my mom's request. My mom started talking after about a minute of silence.

"Kurt. Finn told me about today. Care to tell me about the bruise on your face," I figured she must have touched it, when he hissed.

"I slipped on a puddle at school, and hit a locker face-first. I'm fine though, it's not a big deal." My eyes got big as he said those words. Why would he tell mom something different? I ran into the kitchen confused.

"Dude. That's not what you told everyone today. You said you fell in your room. So, which is it?" I was not leaning over him.

"Don't hit me!" I looked at him shocked. He was shaking so hard, his breathing coming out in huffs and he looked terrified. Mom took over, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into her.

"Shhh.. Baby. No one is going to hit you. We just want to know what happened. Okay? Calm down. It's okay," she started rocking him back and forth. His breathing even out a little and nodded slowly. "Now. Just shake your head yes or no okay? Did someone hit you." He nodded. "Do they go to your school?" he shook his head no. "Does Finn know them?" Another nod. "Do I know them?" Kurt visibly clenched up, and then began shaking again. He fell out of mom's arms and ran out the door before we could even blink.

"Mom. What just happened?" She looked sad and said nothing, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know."

* * *

><p>Ok. SO! My internet quit working! and the next chapter is going to be like super long! sorry for not updating!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. So... these are way longer on Word, than they are on here... sorry

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

Thunder played in surround sound, as the rain pelted my face soaking me to the bone and the wind screamed around me. I didn't know where I was running to; I just knew I had to get away from them. They couldn't know. No one could. Who would believe me anyway? He's always been so supportive of me. Right? So accepting. He made Mr. Shue give me a chance at Defying Gravity. World's best father. Was it all just an act? My breathing started to increase again. I stopped, trying to clear my tunnel vision, falling to the ground, shaking from the cold and exhaustion. Looking around I realized I was down the street from Puck's. Wow. That's more than five miles from my house. Sighing I wrapped my arms around myself, standing up, slowly making my way to Noah's house.

By the time I got there, my teeth were chattering and my small frame was shaking so hard I was having difficulty standing. Ringing the doorbell, I silently wished he would be alone tonight. I contemplated just turning around when I heard yelling and the porch light come to life above me. Puck opened the door slowly.

"No Finn, I haven't seen Kur- Wait. Yes I have. He's standing in front of me. Hang on," he grabbed my arm pulling me inside before shutting the door. "Kurt. Where have you been? Jeeze dude, you're freezing." He talked back into the phone, "Finn. I've got him. He's fine. No, no stay where you are. I'll take care of him." Noah looked at me after hanging up on my brother. "C'mon. Let's get you dry and warm." I followed him to the bathroom. "Take a shower, and I'll get you some dry clothes." He turned around and walked away. Sighing I began to strip off my wet clothes and throw them in the sink before turning the hot water all the way on. Looking around I was amazed at how clean his bathroom was. Shampoo and conditioner was surprisingly easy to find. I climbed into the shower relaxing as the hot water hit my aching muscles. After about five minutes I heard the door open and close. I guess Puck brought me something to put on. When the water started to get cold I climbed out and dried off, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that were two sizes too big. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, not even recognizing myself. My face was paler than it normally was and the discoloration of the bruise didn't help either. I did however recognize my clothes missing. I put the towel in the laundry basket on my way out the door to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Noah," I whispered softly sitting down at the table. He looked up from his place by the stove, smiling.

"No problem, dude," he placed a bowl of what looked like chicken noodle soup in front of me. "Now, eat. And I put your clothes in the wash, so don't worry about them." Noah sat down across from me watching me eat, focusing on the bruise on my face. "Wanna tell me what actually happened? Finn told me what you said to Carol. Why did you lie?"

"Because the truth hurts."


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! Guys! I'm sooooo FREAKIN SORRY! :'( Okay! a lot of crazy stuff has been happening and I just lost the motivation to write or do anything really, but hopefully now everything is better and I'll put out like crazy! (no pun intended) lol Thank you for waiting! :D I love you all!

* * *

><p>Noah took my empty bowl and put it in the sink, then took my hand and dragged me into his room, before shoving me on the bed.<p>

"Okay. Spill. Now," he said sitting down backwards on his desk chair. "And I already told Finn, you were staying here tonight. This means nobody leaves till I get the truth."

I sighed and curled up into a ball on his bed, wrapping my arms around my knees bringing them to my chest. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody. Not a soul. I mean it," I said sternly looking at him carefully. He carefully eyed me slowly as he got up and crawled into bed, pulling me to him. He hugged me for a moment then said okay. "My dad". Noah's arms tensed around me.

"What?" I started crying again.

"He was mad. The shop got vandalized. Somebody tagged the windows. Th-they wrote 'fag' everywhere," I couldn't finish. My breathing was getting rapid, making it hard to get proper air. Noah sat us up.

"Breathe, Princess. C'mon," he placed his hand over my heart and took mine and placed it over his. "Feel it? Just do what I do. In. Out." I stared at his face, while trying to get my breathing back to normal. "There… okay. Now, Kurt. You have to tell Blaine." I tried to look away. He gently grabbed my face, "no, don't. He'll understand. Princess, he has a right to know. And if you don't tell him, I will." I gasped.

"YOU CAN'T! It'll kill him! Noah you promised!"

"Kurt," he said softly. "He'll understand. Okay." When I didn't answer he sighed, running a hand through his mohawk. "Alright… at least sleep on it." He pulled me back down and wrapped his arms back around me, before pulling the blanket up over us. "Get some sleep Princess."

* * *

><p>I woke up to Noah's fingers stroking my forehead.<p>

"Hey, you feel okay? You're sweatin' bullets, and burning up," he put the back of his hand to my head.

I thought about it, slowly waking up, realizing I felt awful. Shaking my head, I pushed myself up and winced as my muscles protested. He grinned and laughed when I sneezed. "This is was you get for playin' in the rain, Sunshine! Want me to call your boyfriend?"

"No. I'm fine," my voice instantly giving me away to how bad I felt. "Just give me some clothes and I'll be ready for school in twenty minutes!" I jumped out of bed and would've fallen over if Noah hadn't caught me.

"Woah! You okay?" he asked standing me up straight.

"Yes. Now. You aren't going to say anything to Blaine, about any of this." He looked me over, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Okay. But you have to."

"Fine. I will. After school."

* * *

><p>Okay... I know it's super short, but at least it's something... RIGHT? Thank you for being patient! and the next chapter is on it's way! :D I promise!<p> 


End file.
